


[Breddy]Merry Christmas

by TenJujubes



Series: Breddy [3]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenJujubes/pseuds/TenJujubes
Summary: //圣诞节快乐！//摸鱼使我快乐//小甜饼使我快乐//死线战士从不畏惧ddl前摸鱼//BE//是很寡淡的友情向，我觉得（//写完了就等不及零点发orz
Series: Breddy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048372
Kudos: 3





	1. On the first day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> //圣诞节快乐！
> 
> //摸鱼使我快乐
> 
> //小甜饼使我快乐
> 
> //死线战士从不畏惧ddl前摸鱼
> 
> //BE
> 
> //是很寡淡的友情向，我觉得（
> 
> //写完了就等不及零点发orz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 身后传来Brett含糊不清的询问，他正拿着勺子把细腻的咖啡粉与冒着热气的开水旋转着融合在一起，蒸腾上升的水蒸汽逐渐带上咖啡的香气拂过他的脸，湿润与温暖一同向他袭来，混着他的好友含在嗓子里似得故意拖长的语调，就像清晨的阳光从背后偷偷窜上他的后脑勺，带着晨露的湿气，还有数不尽的暖意。

发布了休息视频后Eddy整个人都放松了不少，虽然视频是之前就录了的，但直到这支视频被上传，眼睁睁的看着审核成功的消息框弹出在页面中央，确定那个大大的“休息一段时间”标题出现在首页上之后，他才长长舒了口气，合上电脑，把脸埋在掌心狠狠揉了揉，从椅子上站起来走向客厅

——他要去给自己弄杯咖啡放松一下——

现在的他并不想关注那支视频是不是已经被人点击、观看，点赞也好评论也好，他的脑子现在什么新信息都不想接触。

Brett正靠坐在客厅的沙发上，懒洋洋的盯着手上的手机屏幕，左胳膊下面还夹着一个方形靠枕，和沙发配套的，罩布是细细的短绒，摸起来手感极其舒服柔软，是Eddy认证过的究极瘫瘫神器。

“视频发出来了？”

身后传来Brett含糊不清的询问，他正拿着勺子把细腻的咖啡粉与冒着热气的开水旋转着融合在一起，蒸腾上升的水蒸汽逐渐带上咖啡的香气拂过他的脸，湿润与温暖一同向他袭来，混着他的好友含在嗓子里似得故意拖长的语调，就像清晨的阳光从背后偷偷窜上他的后脑勺，带着晨露的湿气，还有数不尽的暖意。

“唔。”闷闷地算是从声带里震出个肯定的回答，他才发现也许是刚刚太紧张了，喉咙里像是堵着什么东西一样干涩，抿了一口刚刚泡好的咖啡，他才觉得好多了。

拖着步子他也坐在了沙发上，把喝了几口的咖啡随手放在茶几上，抱了个靠枕后仰着陷在沙发里。

“怎么了？”

Brett正刷新着看新发出视频下方的评论，不知不觉他们也快有三百万粉了，视频刚刚发出就能获得一大片赞与评论，每刷新一次就会多几条新消息，与几年前完全不同了。

“没什么，现在不用拍视频了，你也要好好休息，我在想我这段时间给自己找点什么事干。”

他伸出一只胳膊挡在眼前遮住稍微变的刺眼的阳光，他现在还是不想知道视频获得了什么反馈，这个决定虽然是他先做出的，但他还是止不住的焦虑紧张，他告诉自己Brett真的需要休息一段时间了，也告诉自己他在视频里解释的足够清楚了，他能够猜到粉丝们会理解他们支持他们，但是事实就是他还是没有办法把这种没有来源的恐惧与无力感从大脑中赶出去，这感觉并不是很好。

“不是说休息么？你还想给自己增加什么工作？忘了当时是谁斩钉截铁的说要休息什么工作都不要沾手的？”

Brett的视线从手机屏幕转向身边的好友，这个人现在浑身散发着不安的气息，低沉的语调，固执乱翘的发丝，还有他面前不再冒着热气的咖啡都在无声的向Brett控诉“Eddy现在不大对劲”

“可是……”

“没有什么可是。”

Brett随手把手机扔在沙发上，任由这个可怜的小方块滑向沙发坐垫与靠垫的缝隙处，他稍微坐直了身子，朝着Eddy的方向皱眉，虽然这么说，他其实也不知道该怎么开解面前这个低气压的小孩。

被抢过话头的小孩明显更加不开心了，他这次把手上的靠枕压在了脸上，发出意味不明的哼哼声，悬空着的腿也开始乱蹬，布料相互摩擦着，因为静电而炸起的头发丝让面前的人看起来更像只乱动的小刺猬，四仰八叉的露出柔软的肚皮而不自知。

注意力被转移的Brett忍不住笑着起身揉了揉那暴露在空气中的半截腰，成功的让小幅度的乱动变成激烈的条件反射，伴随着身下的人喘不过气的乱叫，一句话不经过大脑就被他说了出来：“那你就负责照顾我呗。”

“......哈？”

Eddy还没有从被挠痒痒的余韵中缓过神来，但这个声调提高的语气词告诉Brett，他听到了，而且听的很清楚，并且向这句话表达了疑惑之情。

哦豁，完蛋。他在心里骂自己管不住嘴巴，面不改色的开始大脑疯狂运转寻找合适的回应——该死的，他真该感谢生病期间的虚弱！这让他的脑子只会越转越迷糊最后沦为一团浆糊。

“Bro！”躺在沙发上缓过来的人像是又重新回味了那句话，“你不会是要我给你端茶倒水吧！”

猛的被Eddy投过来的视线抓住，Brett觉得他好像短暂的丧失了思考能力，什么？什么端茶倒水？

“还是要我照顾你的生活起居？！”

“？？？”怎么想都不会是那个意思吧。

“Brett，我知道我当时大学时期坐了大半年轮椅麻烦了你很多，”

Eddy突然坐起身，真诚的大眼睛里还残留着刚刚笑出来的眼泪，这着实让Brett以为这家伙要来真的而吓了一跳，

“但是你那个时候不也天天把我往陌生人那边推吗！先别说你因此收获了多少乐趣，更何况你现在还能走路，你怎么能这么要求一个你曾经迫害过的可怜人！”

“呃，Eddy，我不是这个意思……”

“而且我真的不会做饭啊！我连热锅里放油都害怕的！你知道的！”Eddy使劲瞪大了他的眼睛，死死地盯住看似面无表情其实不知所措的某人。

我确实知道的，这家伙油都不放就敢炒菜来着。

“我是说，那个，就是说，你可以跟我一起，我干什么你就干什么，偶尔处理一下周边的事务，其他的可以暂时不用管了。”

被这个出其不意的家伙一捣乱，Brett彻底不知道自己在说什么了，他使劲按了按脑门，在手掌的阴影下做了个懊恼的鬼脸。

“好吧……听起来挺不错的样子。”Eddy像是若有所思，或许他确实需要休息一段时间，不止是身体，大脑可能更需要放松一下才能更好的活动吧。

——

Eddy以为接下来的生活应该是平和的日常，一起打打游戏，陪着Brett去医院检查，吃好吃的外卖，再练会琴，完美。

本来是可以这样的。

贝多芬诞辰250周年他们还是拍了个纪念视频，好不容易催眠自己遗忘的在镜头前的感觉又回来了，别人可能无法感受或者理解，但他清楚地知道，当他在房间里架好灯光和相机，把Brett喊进来开始录的时候，熟悉的人，熟悉的布景，熟悉的已经计划好的主题内容，还有对面镜头里出现的熟悉的双琴侠，这样他觉得在这一刻身体里的某部分被补全了，好像这样的他才是完整的他，经过多年的努力与热爱，录视频不仅仅成为一种习惯，还成为了他生命中不可或缺的一部分，这一部分帮助塑造他的人格，他的情感，他的心理，渗透进他的生活，就像Brett侵蚀着他的心脏一样。

这几天里他一直处于这种微妙的矛盾感中。

——

“嗡——”

忘记关掉的闹钟准时开始工作，震得木质床头柜发出刺耳的轰鸣，这一下子叫醒了埋在枕头里的Eddy。

伸手摸到手机，他睁开迷蒙的双眼解锁手机，率先关掉了恼人的闹铃，让他脑中一片清明的是日期：

今天是圣诞节。

这个认知赶走了所有的睡意，他第一反应是双琴侠频道或许需要在这个特殊的日子里做些什么。

掀开被子下床，这大概是Eddy Chen被闹钟叫醒最快的一次，虽然手机被落在被子里，但它引发的思维仍然在正在洗漱的人脑子里活跃着。

他盯着镜子里牙刷带出来的泡沫

——首先当然要发一句圣诞节快乐——

他从漱口杯里含了一口水然后吐在洗手池里，看着混着泡沫的液体顺着光滑的池壁流入管道

——然后要拍个视频吗？比如生日快乐歌的圣诞版？——

他拧开水龙头，捧了一手水拍在脸上

——或者圣诞版的你拉我猜？比如圣诞相关人物或者圣诞相关音乐，唔猜音乐的话那就得你比划我猜了吧，或者你拍我猜也不错——

随手拿起搭着的毛巾擦了擦水珠，拨弄一下睡得乱翘的头发，他在镜子中看到了自己的眼睛:

——不！Eddy，你和Brett都还在休息，拍视频？还没到拍视频的时候呢！

——但是

没什么但是！好不容易说服了Brett，不能在自己这里半途而废！

陈Eddy准备去客厅找点吃的。

Brett已经坐在客厅旁的餐桌上了，边喝着热牛奶边刷手机。

“啊Eddy，你起来了，面包机里还有两片吐司。”

“wow谢了！”他现在满脑子都是吐司和热牛奶——没错，他们把每天早晨的例行咖啡换成了热牛奶，看样子效果显著。

“今天圣诞节，我们或许要发些什么吧？”刷着手机的男人不经意的提出了这个让Eddy沉默的疑问。

“......比如一小段视频之类的？”

“......不是说好休息时间不拍视频—”

“Eddy，如你所见我最近休息的挺好的，都可以帮你热吐司了，小视频而已啦。”Brett放下手中的玻璃杯朝Eddy摊了摊手。

“而且圣诞节也是很特殊的日子，不是吗？”

没等Eddy回话，Brett已经登上了双琴侠的ins账号，开始编辑文字。

好吧他承认他只是读出了Eddy闪烁眼神中的妥协与默许而已，毕竟他自己说的休息时间都听好友的安排来着，他一向信守承诺。

Eddy端着餐盘在对面坐下，他不知道Brett准备发些什么，但内心就是莫名期待，期待与Brett的短视频，期待Brett是不是还有什么新奇的点子。

草草吞下浸着热牛奶的吐司，他跟着Brett坐在客厅的沙发上，背景处的窗帘刚好半拉着，挡住了窗外像是要把布料灼出个洞来的阳光，除此之外，什么都看不到。

Brett伸长了手臂把手机举高，确保身后的高个子完整的出现在视频内，点击了录制键。

“大家好！圣诞节快乐！这里是Brett 和 Eddy！大家最近都过的怎么样啊！”

Eddy微微仰着头看着手机屏幕上的自己与好友，身边的人正说着开场白，微微瞪大的眼睛，眼角堆起的细纹，不那么苍白的肤色，看来气色还不错，大家应该不会说什么“Eddy Chen压榨好友”之类的话吧。这么想着差点笑出了声，透过屏幕他已经看到自己逐渐扩大的嘴角和耸动的肩膀。

“因为圣诞毕竟还是个特殊的日子，所以我们在考虑要不要拍些什么，你们愿意看我们的休息日常吗？如果可以的话或许可以给你们看一下大厨Eddy的手艺之类的。”

Brett边说眼神瞟到旁边，这家伙又没在听，算了，反正都是他的工作，下午的时候不要过来说自己被迫害的多么惨就行。

Eddy被自己的脑洞逗得笑得停不下来，他胳膊撑着沙发靠背，掩饰般的把下巴搁在前面人的背上试图遮住自己止不住的笑意。

“不过你们知道的，我们是专业的音乐家我们其实并不太知道如何拍一个日常vlog……所以……”背上突然传来的压感与湿热的气息打断了Brett的思考，他这一瞬间忘了自己接下来要说什么。

Dude……你在干什么？这好歹也算在拍一个视频吧，好歹专注一点……

这么想着，他微微挺了挺背把视线投向身后，被迫抬起头的人显然不知道发生了什么，对视几秒后还是Brett败下阵来，任由身边这个人的大脑飘向漫无边际的宇宙，真是败给他了。

“总而言之，我们这几天大概会发一个vlog视频吧，大概，记录一下我们的休假生活之类的，然后就是，即使是圣诞节，也别忘了去练琴！当然也要注意身体健康！”

在Brett结束录制之前某人终于想起来自己还在视频的框里而不是当背景板，他等着Brett话音落下，摆出一副严肃的表情喊出了“去练琴！”随后就是录制结束。

“你刚刚在想什么啊？”Brett直接把视频发了出去，配文是Merry Christmas。

“没什么，有点走神，你刚刚在视频里说了啥来着？”

“拍个vlog，记录陈大厨做圣诞晚餐。”

“什么？？！！”

好吧，这完全不是什么Eddy Chen压榨好友，这是Brett Yang迫害好友顺便还把自己的胃给搭进去了。

“我视频已经发出去了，所以劳烦陈大厨晚上露一手了。”

看着面前藏不住笑意的还带着点倦色的脸，他只想说：

好像又被出其不意的欺负了！


	2. On the second day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不过这样挺好的，琴声也不刺耳，视频也很好看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //继续祝大家圣诞快乐
> 
> //感觉写的非常的寡淡orz

开始今天的故事之前，先插播一条昨天晚上的消息。

TwoSetViolin发完那条宣布会发vlog的短视频之后，发了不少照片，有Eddy出门采购食材的自拍，还有明显是Brett拍的陈大厨掌勺照片，毕竟休息期间想法出现的如此迅速也没来得及找团队，只好两个小伙子自己来拍。

然后当天晚上发了一条新消息：“我们可能要明天才能发出来，因为Eddy觉得还要再剪辑一下维护一下他的形象，所以，明天见啦！”

好的我们现在回到今天。

“上传成功！”Eddy如释重负的声音从房间里传来，Brett还躺在床上，刷着手机，只是不想起床而已。

他放下手机翻了个身，让自己的整个身体脱离太阳的怀抱蜷缩在窗帘厚厚的阴影下，享受短暂的宁静，因为他知道的，他知道的，下一秒——

“嘿Brett！我把视频上传了！”兴奋的嗓音伴随着随意的开门声从身后响起，那人三步并作两步地跑到床前拉开半边窗帘让整张床都沐浴在具有一定热度的阳光下，试图把床上瘫着的人逼起来。

他就知道，这个人一定会报复回来的——但昨天他也吃下了不知道熟没熟的晚餐啊！

Brett在心里哀嚎着，好笑的撑起上半身：“好了好了我起来了，一会要不要练会西贝柳斯？”

——

“大家好啊！这里是Eddy，既然Brett说想尝尝我的手艺，自然，作为说要照顾他的我当然就要满足他的需求啦！”

视频的开头是Eddy戴着口罩的大脸以及依稀能从身后看到的人流不算多也不算少的某大型超市。

镜头转向超市的大门：“今天我就要来这里买晚饭的食材。”

你可以看到Eddy拿着相机向超市门口走去，在侧边单手推了一辆购物车，经过工作人员的例行体温测定之后他成功进入了食材的世界——生鲜区！

“如你所见我其实并不会做饭，”Eddy想了想还是决定在视频里说点实话，避免观众们对他的期望值太高，“所以今天Brett说要我做晚饭的时候我真的有点慌张，平时都是他炒，哦不，平时，平时我们基本上会点外卖什么的，偶尔也会出去吃，买点新鲜的咖啡啊之类的，你们知道的。”差点说漏嘴了，好险。

他把相机从一排放在冷室货架的鸡蛋上扫过去，速度很缓慢，希望观众们在强烈的打光下可以稍微看清这些百列整齐的鸡蛋们的真面目。

“我出门的时候Brett说家里没有鸡蛋了，要我带点回去。”

“哦为什么Brett没跟我一起来？那当然啦！他还是病号而且说好的我做饭那当然是从买菜开始，我很遵守规则的。”

你可以看到他的手悬停在这一排鸡蛋上起码五秒钟，相机的视角没有发生变化，你知道他正在阅读价格标签。

然后镜头剧烈的晃动了一下，下一秒你只能看到购物车底部摆放整齐的两板白嫩嫩的鸡蛋，“选好了，就它俩了。”以你对Eddy的了解他大概率是随手拿了离自己最近的那种。

然后跟随着购物车的前行，前方是肉类，包括但不限于各种牛羊猪绞肉，鸡胸或者是鱼类。

“哦！今天晚上不吃肉，Brett的身体大概还无法承受我做出来的肉类吧——joking！其实是他现在大概还不怎么能吃肉啦，吃点蔬菜糕点什么的挺好的。”Eddy迅速的掠过了这一排肉类，走向蔬菜水果区。

果然拍vlog要说很多话，不然视频就会显得很单调。

你看着视角停留在了一堆番茄上，然后镜头中出现了久违的戴着口罩的Eddy Chen！——他把镜头翻转过来了！

“我决定买些西红柿，如果你是亚裔的话，那么你一定知道西红柿炒鸡蛋这道菜，这基本上是每个中国孩子学做菜的第一步，没错，就是西红柿炒鸡蛋，非常的日常，非常的生活，所以，对我有信心点，我以前学做菜的时候也炒过西红柿炒鸡蛋的，我能保证可以做出一道能吃的——呃，佳肴？”

视角再次转换，镜头中伸出一只手挑了一个圆润的番茄，并拿在手里掂量了一下，你也不知道为什么Eddy要掂量这么一下，可能他觉得这样会让他看起来更专业更熟练一点吧。但是，你知道的，挑西红柿并不是掂量一下重量就可以的。

“对了，主食我今天不想做米饭。”

Eddy逛了一圈货架区，挑了几盒鲜牛奶，甚至还放了袋面粉和泡打粉进去。

他付完钱走出超市一手拎着大大的塑料袋，一手拿着相机，神神秘秘的靠过来说：

“我临时学习了一道菜，感觉很简单，很适合我这种新手，所以我决定给Brett做着试试。”

相机被关掉了。

——

Brett碰了碰视频的暂停键，接下来发生的事情他都知道了。

他扭头看了眼还在练音阶的Eddy，他因为被医生告知不能长时间保持一个姿势而练了大概不到半小时的琴就被按着坐下了，现在充当背景板以及偶尔的提建议机器。

但是显然Eddy练琴的专注度并不需要他提什么建议，只不过是等着他练差不多了给他展示一遍的时候能说点什么而已。

这么想着，Brett戴着蓝牙耳机继续窝在练习室角落的懒人沙发上，从首页点开了一个youtube视频。

不过这样挺好的，琴声也不刺耳，视频也很好看。

——

“大家好！这里是Brett，Eddy现在出门买菜去了，我很期待他能买些什么回来，希望是能吃的晚餐吧，希望。”

他打开相机坐在客厅随便录了一个开头，然后就是刷手机中无声的等待买菜的人回来做饭。

他觉得很大概率最后应该还是自己下厨，随便炒个家里还有的包菜，还有鸡蛋，对了，鸡蛋，他让Eddy去买了，希望那家伙还记得。

“Brett！开门！”

当他在抖音里漫无目的的随便乱划的时候，他听到了大门外被金属隔绝的喊声。

把放在桌上的相机再次打开，“Eddy回来了。”他对着镜头说了一句，然后走过去给人开门。

“怎么这么慢？”

“喏，我要录像啊，拿相机花了点时间。我看看你买了些什么。”他对着手里的相机努了努嘴，算是对抱怨的回应吧。然后注意力就全部集中在好友费力提着的塑料袋了。

“等等，我得找个地方把它放下，里面还有鸡蛋，我可不想把刚买回来的鸡蛋弄碎……”

“哦！你竟然记得买鸡蛋，不错，是个合格的买菜人。”Brett端着相机跟着Eddy走进了厨房，看着Eddy小心的从塑料袋里一个一个往外掏。

“鸡蛋，牛奶，西红柿……喔Eddy，能说说你今天晚上要做些什么吗？”

“如你所见，我买了鸡蛋和西红柿，当然我要做的就是那道最著名的家常菜。”

“……西红柿炒鸡蛋？好吧，你还挺聪明的，起码我知道你以前尝试过这道菜，据说成果还不错。”

“不过，”他把镜头转向自己，“Eddy是不是真的能做出来这道家喻户晓的家常菜呢，我也不知道，看下去就知道了！”末了还做了个耸肩的动作表示他的“期待之情”。

“不过，在那之前，我觉得我可以尝试一下今天上午刚刚看到的一个——”

“嗯？什么，对，话说你不准备做米饭吗？我本来想把米泡上的但是觉得果然还是都让你一个人……”

“松饼！”

“啊……”

“我记得Brett挺喜欢吃的，对吧，Brett？我查了一下发现只需要面粉鸡蛋牛奶泡打粉和糖，就可以做出来！而且不需要烤箱也不需要打发什么的。”

“不需要烤箱是什么值得庆祝的事情吗？我怎么觉得用烤箱反而可以解决很多麻烦，比如热锅放油之类的……”Brett的嘟囔声逐渐减小，因为他发现面前的人已经兴奋的拿出刚刚买好的面粉撸起袖子跃跃欲试了。

“好吧，Eddy，你可以开始了，需要我帮什么忙吗？”

“不用！”Eddy拍拍他的小胸脯，对着镜头做了一个非常自信的表情。

“首先，做饭的第一步是——洗手！”拿着相机的男人看着他打开水龙头挤上洗手液，搓出泡沫的同时还不忘对着这边严肃的开始解释：“许多病菌都是通过手与食材的接触才导致有些时候吃一些食物最后会不舒服，所以我想做饭前洗手真的非常重要，和每天练琴一样重要。”

Brett差点没憋住笑。

松饼制作起来确实简单，按照步骤把原材料都混合在一个干净的大盆里，准备工作就完成了。

让这位摄像小哥没想到的是，今天的大厨做的有模有样，看起来就像是练习了很多遍的样子，他甚至在混合好面糊后没有直接开锅制作，而是跑去冰箱拿了两颗鸡蛋在碗里打散，然后拿起一个西红柿准备清洗。

“提前做好所有食材准备，才能保证先做的菜不会放凉。”镜头里的主角似乎是看出了摄像小哥的惊讶，忍不住得意的冲着相机笑了笑，又低头晃了晃手里洗好的西红柿把多余的水甩到水池里，“我可是提前做了很多功课的。Brett”

“好吧，那我可以开始期待今天的晚餐了是吗？”

“当然！”

然而Eddy的自信似乎只维持到了他打开灶台的火的时候。

“Brett！要放多少油啊！”他手里拎着已经打开的油壶，对着慢慢烧热的平底锅犹豫不决，迟迟不敢把油滴下去。

“松饼的话只需要在锅底抹一层就好吧？”

“抹？？不会被烫到吗？？”

Brett单手从壁橱里掏出一盒厨房纸抽出一张叠了几下，“用筷子夹着抹。”

Eddy迅速倾斜了一下手腕，在锅中央滴下几滴食用油，然后手忙脚乱的转身拿筷子照着好友说的做。

什么都没有发生，没有油在锅里炸裂的声音，也没有小液珠调皮地从锅里蹦出来。

恐慌迅速被安抚的Eddy见状舀了一勺面糊啪得摔在锅里，粘稠的面糊顺着重力的引导瘫在平底锅上，最上方的部分被地心引力拉扯着向下滑，在锅里滑成了一朵花。

“……”

“……”

“松饼也不一定要是圆形的，对吧？Brett，我看这个花就挺好看的。”

“是是，只要Eddy做出来的能吃，我就谢天谢地了。”

“bro——”

松饼的制作总体来说还是很成功的，起码Eddy是这么想的，没有被吓得乱窜，没有从锅里飞出来的油滴和菜，除了最开始几个控制不好火候煎糊了以外，后面在Brett的指导下还是成功的垒起了几片金黄的松饼。

西红柿炒蛋就没有这么幸运了。

Eddy这次非常镇定的在锅里加好了油，按照Brett说的，多加了一些。然后他一鼓作气把碗里打好的鸡蛋倒进了锅里，澄黄的蛋液刚刚溜进锅里和油见面就激烈的打起招呼，时不时还任由自己的小弟向四面八方飞去追寻自由，在视频里你只能看到Eddy浑身剧烈的抖了一下然后什么也不管地抓住了Brett还举着相机的胳膊，“Brett——”

后面的内容被剪掉了。

Eddy该死的自尊心让他把自己惊慌着抱着Brett的胳膊求助吓着跺脚、Brett好笑的把相机交给他然后拿起锅铲开始翻炒鸡蛋、Eddy拿着相机还没有冷静下来嘴里一连串的“吓死了”、Eddy继续让Brett把西红柿也炒了而自己只是帮着把炒好的鸡蛋再倒进锅里、Brett把炒好的西红柿炒鸡蛋装盘放在餐桌上和松饼摆在一起这些画面——统统剪掉了。

观众们只能看到两位油管博主最后坐在餐桌上，Eddy严肃的表示今天的晚餐制作过程虽然有些曲折但是好歹结束了，并且做出了令Brett惊喜的成果，而Brett则是在尝了一口松饼之后面无表情的抬头问到：“你是不是没放糖？”

“Oh！sh——”

「圣诞节快乐！」

「你今天练琴了吗？」

看着熟悉的双琴侠logo出现在屏幕上，Eddy下滑翻了翻评论区，热评第一是“我打赌西红柿炒蛋是Brett做的”

哦，好吧，Eddy退出了应用程序，打开推特，他发现Brett用双琴侠账号发了一条推：

“猜猜西红柿炒蛋最后是谁做的。”

“Brett——你怎么又乱发推！！”Eddy坐在沙发上没有起来，今天练琴太多了腿有点酸。

“嗯？”Brett端着一盘卷心菜从厨房走出来，没有听清好友的问话，“别玩手机了，快去盛饭。”

“哦。”他还是乖乖起身盛饭去了。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *不知道是谁给我的勇气让我觉得在圣诞节来临的三天内能把脑子里那首歌唱到第十二天的，写完第二天的我：十二篇？您逗我嘛？永远不可能的，年头出来的时候你可只有一个脑洞。手头还有论文要写呢您！
> 
> *其实写出来觉得不对味，一点也不小甜饼，但是还是发出来了，祝大家每天都快乐！
> 
> *咱们有缘再见！


End file.
